Tan dulce como Lavanda
by blackGC
Summary: Conoce a Lavender una rara cria traida al mundo por un dragon cariñoso y una hermosa poni. Sus padres constantemente le dicen que es un hermoso regalo de la naturaleza, pero tambien le es recordado diariamente que es diferente al resto del mundo. Traduccion al español del FIC original de Draconian Soul /story/114208/as-sweet-as-lavender.
1. Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo

**Tan dulce como Lavanda.**

**Capítulo 1:****Un nuevo comienzo.**

El sol radiante se ponía en Ponyville, los rayos color oro anaranjado como una cascada caían en un hermoso esplendor de luz. Era el escenario perfecto para las parejas el sentarse y admirar la belleza natural de una puesta de sol, así como la belleza del otro.

Sin embargo, una pareja felizmente casada regresaba a la boutique de la ciudad, que también servía como su hogar. Un larguirucho dragón espigado escoltaba a un pony de pelaje blanco al interior, el cual se estaba forzando ligeramente con cada movimiento.

"¿Estás bien, Rares?", Preguntó el dragón con preocupación en sus ojos. Mantuvo un brazo alrededor de ella para asegurarse de que su esposa no se cayera y se lastimara.

"Voy a estar bien, Spike", Rarity sonrió a su marido, tranquilizándolo. "Sólo tengo que sentarme un rato, eso es todo".

"Bueno, vamos a sentarlos a los dos", dijo Spike, lentamente caminando al lado de su esposa llevándola al diván marrón que mantenían en la sala de estar. "¿Estarás mejor ahora?"

"Esto ayudara", respondió, permitiéndole a su esposo ayudarla a sentarse. Luego la levantó hasta el diván, siendo muy cuidadoso de no dejar caer a Rarity.

"¿Está lo suficientemente cómodo?" Spike preguntó de nuevo para asegurarse de que nada estuviera molestando a su diosa de alabastro.

"Estoy perfectamente bien", respondió ella, sonriendo suavemente mientras lentamente frotaba su vientre con su casco libre". Simplemente no puedo esperar a ver cómo será nuestro hijo".

"Yo tampoco", respondió Spike sin entusiasmo.

"¿Te pasa algo, Spike?" Preguntó Rarity, un poco preocupada por el tono de su marido. "Estabas entusiasmado con él antes, y ahora que estamos a no más de unas pocas semanas de que nazca empiezas a actuar más bien escéptico".

"Lo sé, lo sé..." suspiró mientras se sentaba junto a su encantadora esposa. "Es sólo que tengo dudas sobre algunas cosas".

Rarity juguetonamente giro los ojos. "Oh, ya veo. Todavía estás preocupado acerca de lo que otros pensaran de nuestro hijo. Hace falta recordarte que todos nuestros amigos y familiares nos han dado su apoyo. A Tártaro lo que piensen los demás sobre nosotros".

"No es sólo eso", Spike continuó: "¿Y si yo no soy un buen padre?, ¿Qué pasa si hago un terrible trabajo como padre?"

Rarity se inclinó hacia Spike y suavemente lo besó en la mejilla. "Sé que vas a ser un gran padre, porque ya eres un marido maravilloso".

Las escamas púrpura del dragón comenzaron a tornarse de un tono de rojo. Incluso después de por fin casarse con la yegua de sus sueños, Rarity todavía tenía el mismo efecto en él.

"No tienes nada de qué preocuparse. Yo, por otro lado, bueno, ¡no me hagas ni hablar!" Rarity hizo un puchero, provocando una risa de su marido. "Incluso después de que nazca nuestro hijo, todavía está el asunto del peso extra que he conseguido ganar, por no hablar de poner freno a los hábitos alimenticios que me han atormentado durante los últimos meses". miró a su cuerpo y gimió dramáticamente". Mi cuerpo curvilíneo ¡se ha ido para siempre! Ahora no voy a ser nada más que una ¡cerda con sobrepeso!"

"Pues, ¿de quién es la culpa por comer ocho frascos de encurtidos? Sin mencionar todo el chocolate y salsa de queso..." Spike bromeó mientras su esposa le lanzaba dagas con la mirada.

"Prometiste no hablar de eso nunca más", dijo con los dientes apretados.

"No veo el problema", Spike declaró mientras se dirigía hasta el borde del diván. "Personalmente, me gustas como estas. Tú eres mi pequeño marshmallow blandito y estoy de acuerdo con eso".

Rarity sonrió a los hábitos bromistas de su marido, un pequeño rubor formándose en sus mejillas.

"Además, nuestro hijo necesita un poco de espacio allí para moverse, ¿no es así cosita?" Apretó la nariz contra el vientre blando de Rarity, frotándose contra el suave transporte de su bebé.

"¿Te gusta tu mami rellenita, también?"

Spike sintió una ligera patada dentro del estómago de Rarity. Él sonrió ante esto y miró a su esposa.

"¡Mira, incluso a nuestro bebé le gusta mejor así!"

Rarity no pudo evitar reírse. "¿Y decías que serias un padre terrible?".

"Espera un momento Rares, voy a hacer otra pregunta; cariño, ¿era necesario que mamá se comiera todos los encurtidos de la nevera?"

No hubo patada o movimiento de cualquier tipo; una sonrisa malvada formándose en la cara de Spike.

"Bueno parece que nuestro hijo es un ¡chico muy inteligente! sabe cómo mantener la boca cerrada".

"Cretino" Rarity carraspeó, juguetonamente golpeando a Spike en la cara con una de sus patas traseras. Él se hiso para atrás y fingió su muerte de forma dramática, causando que los dos se rieran. El dragón púrpura se levantó y se unió a su esposa en el diván, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su delicado cuerpo.

"En unas pocas semanas, seremos una familia", comenzó Spike. " Tú, yo, y... um... ¿Cómo se llamara nuestro hijo?"

"Bueno, no estoy muy segura". Dijo Rarity, poniendo una pezuña en su mentón. "He pensado en nombres como Gem o Sapphire, pero me parecieron impropios. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Has pensado en algunos nombres potenciales?"

"Creo que dejare que la creativa aquí elija un nombre", Spike rio torpemente.

"Estoy segura de que puedes pensar en un nombre apropiado", ella le animó cálidamente.

"Muy bien, déjame intentar entonces". Spike pensó muy duro tratando de pensar en un buen nombre para su retoño. "¿Qué tal... Bubble Bottom(Burbuja de abajo)?"

"Casi tan lindo como tu esfuerzo", comenzó Rarity, mentalmente golpeándose la cara por esa propuesta suya", tal vez yo debería ser la que decida el nombre. "Vendrá a mí con el tiempo".

"Me parece bien, mi señora", Spike juguetonamente inclinándose ante su esposa antes de abrazarse el uno al otro. Se sentaron en el oscuro atardecer, disfrutando del silencio y el tacto del otro.

"Cualquiera que sea el nombre, estoy seguro de que será un hermoso nombre. Aunque no será tan hermoso como tú". Spike declaró, su esfuerzo recompensado con un suave beso en los labios.

"Eres terriblemente cursi a veces, querido". Rarity sonrió. "Pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti".

Spike caminaba frenéticamente alrededor de la sala de espera, mordiendo sus uñas nerviosamente. Las cinco mejores amigas de Rarity sentadas mirando al dragón púrpura dar vueltas una y otra vez por la habitación.

"¿Por qué tarda tanto?" Spike preguntó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. "¡Han pasado casi dos horas y ni una sola palabra!"

"Sé que estás ansioso y todo eso, pero ¿podrías callarte y simplemente sentarse al igual que el resto de nosotras?" Rainbow Dash gritó. "¡Estás empezando a ponerme nerviosa!"

"Estoy de acuerdo, terroncito", Applejack comentó. "Todos ustedes están más preocupados que un cerdo en un gallinero".

"¿Y no debería estarlo? Mi esposa esta allí dando a luz, y ¡yo estoy aquí esperando a que algo suceda!"

"Tal vez te hubieras quedado allí más tiempo si no hubiese estado distrayendo al médico con tus ataques pánico", Twilight declaró.

"Bueno, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer, sólo sentarse allí y ver el amor de mi vida sufriendo?"

"Um, podrías haberte sentado allí y apoyarla en lugar de volverte loco con cada pequeño gemido que Rarity hacía", Twilight contestó bruscamente.

"Bueno, lo siento", dijo. "Pero es que solo sentarme allí mientras Rarity se retorcía en agonía... ¡y esos doctores! Ellos no le dieron ningún analgésico, y... y..."

"Spike", Fluttershy comenzó en voz baja. "Sé que este es un momento muy molesto, pero estresarte a ti mismo no va a ayudar a ningún poni. Simplemente respira profundamente, cálmate, y sientate con nosotras a esperar pacientemente. Si no lo haces por cualquiera de nosotras, entonces hazlo por Rarity. Estoy segura de que ella no querría que entraras en pánico".

Spike y los demás miraron al pegaso tímido, sorprendido de que su amiga hiciera una afirmación tan franca.

"P-pero si quieres entrar en pánico un poco más, eso también está bien..."

Spike suspiró y se sentó al lado de Twilight. Se puso las manos en sus mejillas y esperó con ansiedad. Su hermana adoptiva puso un casco reconfortante en su espalda.

"Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien, Spike", ella aseguró, una cálida sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en el reloj.

Pasó algún tiempo. Pinkie trató de mantener entretenidos a los demás, y en su mayor parte ella hizo un buen trabajo manteniendo a los cinco ponis entretenidos mientras esperaban los resultados de su amiga. Spike sin embargo, nunca apartó la mirada del reloj, contando cada segundo que pasaba.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, uno de los médicos finalmente entro en la habitación de invitados, ganando la atención de los seis que esperaban. Miró a su alrededor y vio el único hombre en la habitación.

"¿Mr. Spike?", Gritó.

"¡Ese soy yo!" Spike salió disparado de su silla y corrió hacia el doctor. "¿¡Cómo está!? ¿Está bien?"

El médico le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción, orgulloso de la noticia que tenía que darle al dragón. "Están muy bien".

"No le tomó mucho a Spike y los otros para entender lo que el doctor estaba declarando. Con esto, las preocupaciones de Spike se desvanecieron así como sentimientos de alivio y euforia llenaban su cabeza.

"¿Quieres verla?", El doctor le preguntó Spike, haciéndole señas hacia la puerta.

Spike simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sin saber qué esperar.

"Por aquí, entonces". Luego se volvió hacia las cinco yeguas todavía en sus asientos. "Si el resto de ustedes quiere venir, lo voy a permitir, pero deben ser muy silenciosas".

Con eso dicho, el grupo siguió el médico a la habitación donde Rarity estaba siendo atendida. Todas se preguntaban sobre cómo sería el potro recién nacido. ¿O sería un dragón? Nadie sabía qué esperar. De hecho, ninguna de ellas realmente pensaba que era posible que los dragones y ponis se reprodujeran como nunca había habido casos reportados de este tipo. En cualquier caso, la previsión de este milagro se extendió en todas ellas.

"Bueno, aquí está la sala", dijo el doctor. "Solo puedo decir esto, su hija es muy... única".

Spike lo miró con escepticismo. " ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

"¿Por qué no lo ve por sí mismo?" Gemidos suaves y los gritos se oían detrás de la puerta. El médico abrió por completo y el grupo caminó hacia el interior, donde una Rarity sonriente estaba tendida en la cama, sosteniendo el pequeño recién nacido en sus cascos con suavidad.

El bebé no se parecía a un poni normal, ni tampoco se veía como un dragón normal. Tenía un pelaje morado claro similar al de un poni, pero tenía la cola de un dragón con espinas color púrpuro oscuro que salian del pelo de su cola copetuda. Se quejó a los brazos de Rarity, sus ojos todavía cerrados y frágiles.

"Es bien cariño, mamá está aquí", Rarity susurró mientras lentamente sacudió el niño hacia atrás y adelante. "Todo va a estar bien…"

Spike de inmediato corrió al lado de Rarity, se inclinó y comenzó a plantar besos suaves sobre su esposa.

"Spike, querido, estás de vuelta...", dijo Rarity. Ella trató de extender sus brazos hacia Spike para darle al bebé, pero su fuerza en este punto era inexistente. "Mírala. Nuestra pequeña niña".

Las pequeñas lágrimas de alegría empezaron a correr por sus ojos mientras sostenía al relinchante bebé, sus ojos todavía cerrados.

"Aww", Dijo efusivamente Fluttershy. "¿No es sólo una potranca adorable?".

"No estoy muy segura de que es una potra", Applejack respondió, rascándose la cabeza. "Ella se parece a un... bueno, no estoy tan segura de que parece".

"¡Pues tengo serias dudas de que sea un dragón!" Rainbow Dash comentó. "¡Es sólo un pony con algo extraño, en su cola!"

"¡Es un dragón y un pony! Ooh, ooh, ¡un draconi!" Pinkie soltó, haciendo que sus amigos la mirasen con confusión.

"¿Qué? Ella tiene la cola y espinas de un dragón, pero la figura de un poni. Tiene perfecto sentido; ¡un draconi!"

Twilight negó con la cabeza, riéndose de su respuesta. "Yo no creo que haya un término para su especie, Pinkie".

Spike acunaba al pequeño bebé, que se había calmado un poco. Ella abrió los ojos para conseguir una buena vista de su padre; sus ojos eran de un profundo de magenta, y los iris rasgados tanto como los suyos.

"Lo que sea que se llame, es nuestro pequeño ángel perfecto", Spike declaró, plantando un pequeño beso en la cabeza del bebé, lo que la hizo llorar y menearse alrededor.

"Ella definitivamente tiene un buen conjunto de tuberías", Spike rio, entregándole el bebé a Rarity. Su hija seguía llorando en un tono perfora oídos.

"Oh, creo algún poni tiene hambre..." Rarity sonrió, ruborizándose ligeramente. "Chicas, les importaría darme un poco de privacidad mientras la alimento, se los agradecería mucho. Es que es bastante embarazoso".

"¿Cómo alimentarlo es vergonzoso", preguntó Pinkie confundida. "Todo lo que hacemos es conseguir una botella y..."

"Por supuesto Rarity, todos esperaremos fuera por ti", declaró Twilight, cubriendo la boca de Pinkie con una pezuña. Todos ellos comenzaron a salir de la habitación (Pinkie todavía tratando de entender la situación) mientras Spike las seguía, hasta que llego a la puerta, y Rarity le dijo.

"¿A donde crees que vas, Spike?" Rarity bromeó.

"Nos pediste que saliéramos", Spike respondió, un poco confundido.

"Sólo pedí a las chicas que salieran. Tu eres el padre de esta pequeña; tienes todo el derecho a verme alimentarla". Dijo claramente Rarity. "Además, no es que haya mucho que no hayas visto de mí, querido".

Spike se sonrojó ante lo que estaba insinuando mientras caminaba de regreso hacia la cama. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas, apoyado en el borde de donde su esposa yacía, alimentando a la bebé con sus pezones.

"Así que, ¿pensamos ya en un nombre para ella?" Preguntó Spike, sonriendo suavemente.

"Creo que lo tengo", respondió ella. "Lavender".

"Lavender, ¿eh?" Spike observó mientras el bebé se alimentaba de la leche de su madre. "Suena bien, y es un nombre apropiado para ella. Es mejor que el nombre se me ocurrió".

" ¿Qué cosa, Spikey?"

"¿Rarity II? "Spike se encogió de hombros, haciendo que su cansada esposa se riera ligeramente.

"Entonces sí, fue buena idea que yo nombrase a nuestra hija".

Spike se acercó a Rarity, envolviéndose alrededor de ella. Los dos se sentaron en silencio mientras observaban su pequeño milagro comer hasta que su corazón estuviera contento.

El médico le aconsejó que Rarity permanecer en el hospital durante unos días antes de salir. Spike se quedó a su lado durante toda su estancia, recibiendo frecuentes visitas de sus amigos durante su estancia. Después de tres días, se decidió que era seguro para Ratity llevarse a Lavender a casa. Rarity agarró una de sus carteras tejidas a casco y coloco a su hija en el interior, asegurándose de que Lavender estaba a salvo.

Spike abrió la puerta, invitando a las dos dentro.

"¡No puedo creer lo bueno que es estar de vuelta a casa!" Rarity declaró alegremente. "¡Estar en ese cuarto de hospital por tanto tiempo era deprimente!"

"Yo no lo encontré tan mal. ¿Cómo puedo quejarme de la comida gratis durante tres días?" Dijo Spike, frotando su vientre.

"Quizás para ti sería una buena razón para quedarse en el hospital", Rarity se burló, poniendo los ojos en señal de broma. "Si Lavender se parece en algo a ti, entonces ustedes dos me comerían junto con la casa".

Spike rió. "En ese caso, tratare de dejar un poco de chocolate y encurtidos cubiertos de queso para t-"

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Rarity agarró una almohada con su magia y la arrojó a la cara de su marido.

"Te dije que nunca lo volvieras a mencionar", Rarity gruñó.

"¡Lo siento mucho mi diosa! He aprendido de los errores de mis actos", Spike respondió fingiendo miedo. Rarity le sacó la lengua, que era algo que solo hacía con Spike. Ella nunca hizo algo impropio de una dama delante de alguien que no fuera su marido. Incluso cuando ella hubiese tenido un día difícil, Spike siempre encontraba nuevas maneras de traer una sonrisa a su cara, derritiendo cualquier tensión que tuviese anteriormente.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia su dormitorio, listo para terminar la noche. La diminuta mestiza estaba profundamente dormida en la bolsa, completamente inmóvil. Rarity levitó lentamente a Lavender a la cuna que pusieron al lado de su cama, cubriéndola en pequeñas sabanas de lino para una mayor comodidad. Rarity luego volvió a caer en los brazos de Spike, algo que él estaba acostumbrado a este punto teniendo en cuenta que a menudo se quedaba con una marca de su pezuña en su cara si él no era capaz de coger a su prima donna.

"Spike, ¿podrías ser un amor y dejarme en la cama?" Ordenó. "¡Estoy simplemente derrotada!"

"Y no puedes hacerlo tú misma ¿por qué?"

Ella se burló. "Acabo de dar a luz, cariño. Eso significa que tengo derecho a un trato agradable ahora".

"¡Diste a luz hace tres días!"

Rarity agitó una pezuña en el aire. "Detalles".

Spike sabía que no podía ganar contra Rarity, por lo que obedeció a su petición y la acostó en la cama. Él lo habría hecho de todos modos, sólo le gustaba de vez en cuando darle a su esposa un mal rato. Luego se arrastró a su lado y agarró una sábana para cubrirlos a los dos.

"Se siente maravilloso estar en mi propia cama otra vez", Rarity suspiró cansada.

"Estoy contento de poder dormir en una cama contigo otra vez, y no al lado", Spike rió, acurrucándose con Rarity.

"Yo igual, querido", Rarity arrulló, volteándose hacia el dragón. Ella le dio una amplia sonrisa mientras sus radiantes ojos azules se perdieron en sus piscinas esmeraldas. "Estoy segura de que serás un padre maravilloso".

Spike sonrió con confianza a su cumplido. "Gracias, Rares. Yo sólo espero poder estar a la altura de tus expectativas".

"Pero si ya lo has hecho. Has estado a mi lado durante todo, ayudándome con Lavender en cada oportunidad que tenías. ¿Por qué, incluso te tomaste la libertad de pensar a futuro y le pediste a Twilight que investigara que es nuestra hija con el fin de ayudarnos a criarla de mejor manera".

"Bueno, cuando vives con una Sabelotoda toda tu vida, tu perspicacia aumenta significativamente", Spike se jactaba, con una sonrisa de satisfacción formada en sus labios.

"Y la manera en que sostienes a Lavender, eres tan gentil con ella".

"¿Qué puedo decir, sé cómo manejar las bellas damas en mi vida".

"Muy cierto" Rarity ronroneó mientras rodaba encima de Spike, inclinándose hacia él para que sus narices se tocaran. Se sonrojó violentamente mientras Rarity lo miraba con anhelo, dando a entender con sus ojos lo que ella quería.

"¿Hacia la paternidad?" Susurró Spike.

"Hacia la paternidad", Rarity respondió lentamente cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en Spike para un beso. Sus labios pronto entrelazados y comenzaron apasionadamente a luchar con la lengua del otro. Spike pasó sus uñas por la espalda de Rarity, disfrutando del suave toque de su esposa. Su amor por el otro era fuerte, y tenían toda la intención de mostrárselo el uno al otro...

...Hasta que Lavender comenzó a llorar en su cuna, rompiendo a la pareja de su mundo lleno de felicidad y de vuelta a la realidad.

"Yo me encargo de esto", Spike suspiró, decepcionado por la forma en que terminó. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la cuna, recogiendo al infante asustado y llevándolo a sus hombros. "Parece que Lavender no nos dará mucho tiempo a solas por los próximos años, ¿no lo crees?"

"Ya lo creo", Rarity sonrió suavemente viéndolos a los dos.

"Me lo imagine", Spike rio entre dientes mientras trataba de calmar a su hija. Lavender finalmente comenzó a aflojar, lentamente volviendo hacia su sueño.

"Oye, ¿crees que los niños le harán pasar un mal rato cuando crezca?" Spike preguntó preocupado. "Quiero decir, no es realmente el pony promedio, si no lo habías notado".

"Eso es algo que me ha estado preocupando", Rarity admitió, "pero podemos preocuparnos por eso cuando llegue el momento. Además, su deslumbrante padre puede protegerla de los brabucones malvados".

Spike sonrió cálidamente, aun sosteniendo a Lavender en sus brazos. "Hacia la paternidad ¿no?"

"Hacia la paternidad".


	2. Capitulo 2: Famosas primeras palabras

**Tan dulce como lavanda**.

**Capítulo 2****:** Famosas primeras palabras

Era temprano en la mañana y Rarity estaba ocupada con uno de sus muchos proyectos. Con Spike fuera comprando provisiones y Opalescence holgazaneando por la casa, la tarea no parecía demasiado exigente. Ella se empecinaba en sus raros momentos de paz sin el inmaduro hombre purpura molestándola. Enfocada y llena de energía, la fashionista siguió cosiendo sus proyectos a la perfección, silbando suavemente para sí misma para ayudarle a pasar el tiempo.

Ella mantuvo un ritmo constante mientras cosía, cortaba, transformando la tela en hermosos vestidos. Ella estaba en su zona, manteniendo su enfoque en la tarea a (mano)casco. Eso fue hasta que escuchó algo arrugándose detrás de ella.

"Que en el..." Rarity se dio la vuelta para encontrar la fuente del ruido, sin ver más que una habitación llena de _caos organizado_**.**

"Hmm, debe haber sido mi imaginación", se encogió de hombros, continuando su trabajo actual. "Ahora, sólo un poco aquí y allá". El crujido regresó. Sonaba como si alguien o algo estuviera correteando por la habitación.

"¿Spikey?, ¿Opal?" Rarity comenzaba a preocuparse y a ponerse nerviosa. Ella dejo su obra inacabada y empezó la búsqueda de su acosador, viendo sombras tenues pasar detrás de ella de vez en cuando.

"¡Querido, si esta es una de sus bromas, no es divertida!" Se quejó, esperando que el intruso fuera una cara conocida. Paranoia acumulándose en ella al no haber una respuesta.

"Um, ¿algún poni aquí?" No hubo respuesta. De hecho, el ruido cesó. Rarity miró alrededor de la sala de trabajo; teniendo un buen ojo para las cosas, se dio cuenta de que algunas de sus sábanas y telas se habían movido o arrugado ligeramente. Algo estaba allí.

"¡Está bien, no voy a jugar más! Quienquiera que sea, salga ah..."

Un dolor agudo interrumpió su declaración. Ella hizo una mueca y apretó los dientes, tratando de evitar gritar en agonía. Con una mirada molesta, ella giró la cabeza hacia su cola para ver al culpable.

El diminuto draconi púrpura (por falta de un mejor término; Pinkie estaba eufórica cuando se enteró que oficialmente se estaba utilizando su término acuñado) estaba mordiéndole la cola, gruñendo juguetonamente y mirando a su madre esperando su aprobación.

"Cielo, te he dicho ya, que ha mamá no le gusta jugar a este juego contigo" Rarity se quejó, su tono un poco más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado. "Por favor, deja mi cola, querida".

Lavender no entendía lo que estaba diciendo Rarity, mirándola confusamente. ¿Por qué no se reía como su padre lo hizo cuando jugó con él? Quizás debía tirar de su cola más fuerte.

Lavender mordió y comenzó a tirar de su cola.

"¡OUCH!" Rarity no pudo contener más sus gritos. Lavender, asustada de que podría haber hecho algo mal, liberó la cola de su madre y empezó a temblar, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

"Oh querida, mamá no está enojada", Rarity dijo, inclinándose hacia la cría temblorosa. "Apenas me dolió. ¡En serio!"

La yegua de alabastro le sonrió cálidamente a Lavender, quien a cambio se acurrucó con su madre. Rarity tuvo que contener sus lágrimas para no preocupar más a su pequeña.

"¡Adivinen quién está en casa!" una despreocupada voz familiar resonó en la cocina. "¿Hay alguien despierto?"

Rarity sonrió mientras levitaba a Lavender, haciendo que la niña riera con regocijo. La yegua de melena púrpura plantó a su hija en su espalda, posicionándola de forma que no se cayera.

"Vamos a ver lo que papi nos trajo", dijo Rarity. "Oh, y si no te importa, ¿podrías no agarrarte de mi espalda? La última vez que lo hiciste casi me rompes la piel".

La pequeña distraída, se inclinó hacia delante en broma, cayendo sobre su cara y riendo histéricamente a causa de esto.

"Espero que eso sea un sí y oremos por lo mejor", Rarity suspiró, trotando hacia su marido.

Spike había dejado un grupo de bolsas de papel, que contenían la reposición de alimentos del mercado. Empezó a sacar los alimentos de las bolsas cuando vio a las dos señoritas de la casa entrar, bendiciéndolo con su presencia.

"¡Buenos días, a las dos!" El dragón púrpura sonrió cálidamente a ambas. "Espero no haberlas hecho esperar demasiado".

"No, en lo absoluto querido" Rarity le devolvió la sonrisa. Lavender saltó de la espalda de Rarity y corrió directamente hacia Spike, sonriendo mientras trotaba hacia su padre. Spike se arrodilló para tratar de llegar al nivel de sus ojos.

"Y, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡Parece que esta pequeña ya está despierta y lista esta mañana!"

"¡Uppa! ¡Uppa!" Lavender llamó alzando sus brazos y apretando sus manos para que el dragón la levantara.

"Está bien, pero sólo un minuto", Spike accedió. "¡Te estás poniendo más pesada cada día!" Agarró a Lavender y la levantó, fingiendo un gemido para enfatizar lo grande que se estaba volviendo. Después de acariciar la espalda del eufórico bebé draconi, se dio cuenta de que la cola de su esposa estaba descuidada y desordenada, desenroscada ligeramente en la base.

"No será acaso eso un nuevo estilo de cola ¿o sí?" Preguntó Spike, sabiendo muy bien lo que había sucedido. Le tomó cada hueso de su cuerpo para no reír.

"¿De verdad crees que hice esto intencionalmente?" Rarity gimió. "Nuestra hija decidió que sería divertido ir a hurtadillas y ¡tratar de arrancarme la cola de un tirón!"

Rarity escuchó a su esposo reírse de su trauma, enfureciéndola ligeramente.

"¡Esto no es divertido!" Le replico ella, su voz escalando de tono. "Ustedes dos pueden jugar esos juegos entre ustedes todo lo que quieran, pero yo no quiero ser parte de ellos, ¡sobre todo si eso significa perder mi cola en el proceso!"

"Pero si yo tiro de tu cola todo el tiempo y no te quejas", Spike bromeó, dándole una sonrisa pícara. "De hecho, tiendes a disfrutarlo"

Tomó cada fibra moral en el cuerpo de Rarity para no lanzar todos los alimentos al dragón inmaduro al que llamaba marido. Ella solo giro los ojos y se sentó en la mesa, a revisar las provisiones.

"Veamos qué es lo que tenemos aquí", comenzó Rarity, tomando las provisiones. "Las castañas de cajú, lechuga, leche, zanahorias, otro ratón de peluche para Opal ya que Lavender destrozo el otro, pudín de chocolate, y mi crema facial". Le sonrió a Spike, orgullosa de que se las arregló para conseguir lo que necesitaban. "Bueno, si hay algo en lo que eres bueno, es prestar atención a los pe..."

Rarity se detuvo cuando notó que algo faltaba. Rebuscó en todas las bolsas de nuevo, haciendo que Spike se preocupara un poco.

"Algo anda mal, Rares", le preguntó.

"Sí, algo", respondió con frialdad, volviéndose hacia él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Tan fácil como ella podía derretir el corazón de Spike con sus miradas amorosas, también podía congelarlo con sus miradas maliciosas.

"¿Podrías decirme dónde están mis galletas de avena glaseadas, Spikey?", Le preguntó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Una pequeña gota de sudor comenzó a formarse en el rostro de Spike. Lavender lo miró sin comprender; todavía era demasiado joven para entender todo lo que estaba pasando, pero si sabía una cosa...

Esa mirada de mamá sólo podía significar cosas malas.

"Bueno… em... se agotaron, así que me tuve venir con las manos vacías", contestó Spike nerviosamente.

"¿Se agotaron tan temprano esta mañana?" Rarity levantó una ceja, no convencida de lo que le decía.

"¡Hey, esas galletas son muy populares según escuche!"

"Ya veo". Rarity se acercó a Spike, inclinándose muy cerca de él y con una sonrisa irónica. "Bueno, ¿quieres un consejo, querido?"

"Claro. ¿Qué es?"

"La próxima vez que decidas comerte mis galletas" comenzó ella, lamiendo su pata y pasándola por la cara cubierta de migas de Spike, "asegúrate de deshacerte de toda la evidencia". Después de limpiar los trozos de galleta de la cara del culpable, ella suavemente lo golpeó en las mejillas, lo suficientemente suave para no hacerle daño, pero lo suficientemente severa para establecer su punto.

"Te pedí específicamente que consiguieras esas galletas para que yo pudiera tener algo para picar después de que terminara con mis proyectos", le reprendió. "Se suponía que serían mis aliviadores de estrés, una recompensa por un duro día de trabajo, y ¡te las comiste todas como un cerdo!"

Lavender se dio cuenta que había algunas migajas más en el otro lado de la mejilla de su padre. Ella sacó su lengua viperina y lamio los trozos azucarados de su rostro, sonriendo inocentemente.

"Lo siento Rarity", Spike respondió, mirando a Rarity con pequeños y brillantes ojos de arrepentimiento. Ella odiaba cuando hacía eso. Se veía tan inocente y desamparado cuando él le daba esa mirada, casi como un niño. La rabia que sentía hacia su marido en ese momento se disipó lentamente. Ella suspiró y suavizó su expresión.

"Juro que a veces estoy tratando con dos niños" se rió internamente. "Está bien, te puedo dar una oportunidad de redimirte. ¡Sugarcube Corner tiene estas divinas galletas de macadamia y chocolate blanco que tienen un sabor celestial! Quiero que me traigas unas diez.

"¿¡Diez!?" Spike exclamó, agitando un brazo mientras sostenía a Lavender en la otra. "¡Esas galletas cuestan como siete bits cada una! Eso me dejara seco durante el resto de la semana".

"Bueno querido, quizás debiste haber pensado en eso antes de inhalar todas mis galletas de avena", afirmó maquiavélicamente, dándole piquitos en las mejillas. "Oh, y lleva a Lavender contigo. Me gustaría que algunos de estos proyectos se hagan en paz".

Spike gimió ante la crueldad de Rarity. "Tienes suerte de que te amo, de lo contrario no te aguantaría esto", Spike bromeó.

Rarity le sacó la lengua y luego paso delante de él, moviendo su rostro con su cola. "Tienes suerte de que te amo, de lo contrario no te dejaría vivir aquí", respondió, regresando a su cuarto de trabajo. Spike sólo se rió y agarró lavanda, llevándola hasta su cara. Todavía siendo tan inocente y ajena a la situación, ella se rió alegremente mientras era sostenida por su padre.

"¿Lista para ir, Lavender?" Spike le preguntó a la niña. Ella sólo agitó sus brazos juguetonamente en un ataque de risa.

"Tomaré eso como un sí". Se puso la niña color morado claro sobre sus hombros, permitiéndole montarlo y luego salieron por la puerta.

Las calles de Ponyville estaban ajetreadas, como era de costumbre a esta hora del día. Muchos de los residentes sentados y hablando con los viejos amigos, o en conversaciones casuales con los comerciantes de la ciudad. Spike camino hacia Sugarcube Corner con Lavender sobre sus hombros, la que estaba mordisqueando su oreja verde.

"¿De verdad te gusta masticar cosas?, ¿ah?" Spike se rió de la pequeña draconi que gruñía. "Desde que tienes esas pequeñas cuchillas, ¡has estado lanzándote sobre nosotros un montón!"

Lavender continuó mordiendo la oreja de su padre, lo que le daba cosquillas. A diferencia de la fashionista, Spike no podía sentir el aguijón de la mordedura de Lavender, lo que hacía que jugar con ella fuera más manejable.

Mientras los dos caminaban hacia la tienda, Spike se dio cuenta de que estaba recibiendo unas cuantas miradas de algunos ponis. A pesar de que se lo esperaba llegado este momento, esto le hacía sentir un poco incómodo y un poco agitado. Muchas de las miradas eran miradas de malicia y de incomprensión hacia su hija. La mayoría de los ciudadanos no aprobaban la existencia de la niña; aunque no lo expresaban verbalmente, estaba claro que había recelo en aceptar el hecho de que, posiblemente, podría existir algo como Lavender. En un momento dado, incluso fueron felicitados por su "abominación", lo que hizo que la sangre de Spike hirviera. El dragón púrpura no quería pensar en ello demasiado, por lo que bloqueó todas las miradas que él y Lavender estaban recibiendo y se centró en caminar.

Ya en Sugarcube Corner, entró en la tienda con la intención de comprar las golosinas de su diosa.

"¡Bienvenido!" Una voz burbujeante y familiar llamaba detrás del mostrador. "¡Bienvenido, bienvenido!"

"Hey Pinkie", Spike saludó, bajando a Lavender. La niña gimió ligeramente una vez que fue puesta en el suelo, pero luego procedió a alimentar su curiosidad, explorando el suelo harinoso. "¿Cómo les ha estado yendo, pinkie?"

"¡Oh, yo he estado simplemente genial!" Exclamó eufórica al ver a su amigo de nuevo. "¿Y tú? ¡Se siente como que no he visto a mi cliente favorito en años!"

"Pinkie, sólo han pasado cuatro días", Spike rió.

"¡Eso es demasiado tiempo!" Pinkie gritó dramáticamente, "especialmente cuando significa que no puedo ver a la pequeña Lavie!" Pinkie se volvió hacia la draconi, haciéndole caras divertidas.

Divertida por la yegua de melena hinchada, Lavender entró en un ataque de risa, aplaudiendo por el show que estaba recibiendo. No fue sino hasta que su vientre comenzó a rugir antes de que su rostro se pusiera firme.

"¡ambe! ¡ambe!" Lavender exclamó, abriendo mucho la boca y señalando una garra hacia su lengua.

"¿ambe? ¿Es algún tipo de discurso draconiano?"

"No Pinkie", Spike rió, encontraba su ignorancia aleatoria tierna, "ella dice que tiene hambre. Ella no sabe cómo hablar todavía". Spike miró al hambriento bebé, que seguía apuntando a su lengua con la esperanza de ser alimentada en breves momentos. "Hey Pinkie, ¿podrías hacerme un favor y traerle a Lavender algo para..."

Pinkie corrió a la cocina y regresó con un pequeño lote de galletas, sonriendo ampliamente.

"... Comer". Spike se sorprendió con lo rápido que Pinkie había salido corriendo y regresado.

"¿¡Qué clase de pony sería si no me preocupara por la pequeña dulzura!?", Afirmó, saliendo de detrás del mostrador y en dirección a Lavender. Ella le dio un empujoncito suave al sorprendido draconi en su vientre y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, lo que la hizo reír y agitar sus piernas.

"Aprecio el gesto, Pinkie" Spike dio las gracias, "pero si no te importa, ¿podrías encontrar algo más... sano que las galletas, ¿tal vez algunas nueces o frutas o algo así? No quiero que mi mujer me mate por 'echar a perder el apetito de Lavender' ".

"¿Y cómo se va a enterar?"

"Créeme, tiene maneras de averiguarlo".

Pinkie puso un casco en su mentón, pensando en lo que posiblemente podría tener para el draconi hambriento. Después de pensarlo, una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza y se apresuró a regresar a la cocina. Ella volvió con una bolsa pequeña.

"Estas son algunas de las nueces que íbamos a utilizar para nuestros brownies especiales de caramelo, ¡pero creo que alimentar ese pequeño vientre es más importante!" Dijo alegremente Pinkie. "¡Aquí tienes poco Lavie!"

Lavender se dirigió hacia la bolsa, oliéndola instintivamente. Una vez que se enteró de lo que había en la bolsa, ella le clavó las garras y recogió las nueces metiéndolas en su boca, masticando con una cara contenta. Spike sonrió cálidamente a la pequeña glotona mientras metía la cara el en delicioso refrigerio.

"Entonces, ¿¡qué te trae por aquí el día de hoy!?", Preguntó Pinkie, rebotando hacia el mostrador.

"Estoy aquí en una tarea importante: alimentar el antojo de dulces de mi esposa para que no me mate", Spike rió. "Me comí sus galletas especiales de avena en el camino a casa desde la tienda esta mañana".

Sin previo aviso, la bomba rosa resolló en voz alta, recibiendo una mirada confusa del escamoso dragón". ¿Eran las que tienen el glaseado blanco esparcido sobre ellas?"

"Sí, esas mismas"

"¡Omigosh, Omigosh, Omigosh! (Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío)" Pinkie exclamó, saltando por todo el lugar". ¡Esas galletas son taaaan ricas! no las he comido en semanas, ¡pero cuando lo hice fueron una explosión de sabor en mi boca! Tan chiclosas, deliciosas, ¡y glaceasticas! ¡Son las mejores galletas que he probado jamás! ¡Incluso mejores que las que hacen los cakes!" Pinkie luego se acercó hacia Spike y susurró (o lo que ella pensaba que era un susurro) en su oído, "¡aunque, no les diga que dije eso!"

En ese momento, todo el mundo habría sabido lo que dijo Pinkie. De hecho, Spike estaba casi seguro de los propietarios la habían escuchado, sobre todo porque se estaban riendo un poco allá en el fondo; pero por el bien de Pinkie, decidió seguirle el juego.

"No te preocupes Pinkie. No voy a decir nada a nadie; ¡honor de dragón!"

Pinkie parecía satisfecha con su respuesta. "Así que supongo que estás aquí ¿porque te ha mandado a comprar más golosinas?"

"Asi parece", contestó Spike. "Así que ¿tienes..."

"Galletas de macadamia súper deliciosas?" Pinkie termino.

"Um, sí. Y podrías asegurarte de que tengan..."

"¿¡trocitos de chocolate blanco!? ¿Los que al parecer a Rarity le encantan?"

"¡Si esos!" Spike sonrió, impresionado por su habilidad para leer lo que querían los clientes.

"¡Nope, no tenemos ninguna el día hoy!" Respondió Pinkie, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Oh, ya veo".

"Pero, puedo hornearte un lote si es que quieres. La espera seria alrededor de una hora"

"¿De verdad?, ¿harías eso?"

"¡Cualquier cosa por un amigo!" Pinkie guiñó un ojo. "¡Incluso te las daré a mitad de precio!"

"Oh no, Pinkie. No deberías..."

"¡Pero sí quiero! ¡Solo estoy cuidando al monstruo de las galletas!" Pinkie agarró las mejillas gorditas de Spike y las pellizcó. Se alegró de que no había nadie allí para verlo, de lo contrario moriría de vergüenza.

"Te lo agradezco Pinkie", Spike dio las gracias. "Te veré en una hora. ¡Lavender, vamos a casa!"

Los oídos del infante reaccionaron después de escuchar su nombre siendo llamado así que corrió hacia su padre amoroso. Se puso de pie delante de su padre, moviendo su cola en anticipación.

"Entonces, ¿qué quiere mi pequeña glotona?" Spike bromeó, sabiendo exactamente lo que quería.

"¡Uppa!" Gritó levantando sus brazos de forma normal. "¡Uppa papá!"

Spike pregunto dos veces debido a la respuesta que había recibido. "Um, ¿qué fue eso, cariño?"

"¡Papá Uppa!" Gritó apretando sus garras como de costumbre. El orgulloso padre sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. ¡Las primeras palabras de su hija!

"¡OH MY!" Pinkie se quedó sin aliento, "¡Sus primeras palabras! ¡Sus primeras palabras!"

La sonrisa de lavanda comenzó a disminuir ligeramente. Ella no entendía por qué su papá no la recogía. En cambio recurrió a gruñir en agitación. "¡Papá, uppa!"

"Oh, sí, claro". Negándose a mantener al bebé esperando por más tiempo, extendió sus brazos y la levantó, haciendo que su sonrisa volviera a ella. "Parece que tenemos algo que decirle a mami cuando volvamos a casa".

Tomando un descanso de su apretada agenda, la elegante, yegua de melena violeta se reclino en su Diván, acariciando a una Opalescence relajada. Ella ya se había ocupado del problema de su cola, por lo que acicalar al perezoso gato le pareció la cosa más sensata que hacer a continuación.

"¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que Spikey volverá con unas pocas de mis galletas intactas?" Rarity rió. Opalescence simplemente respondió estirando sus garras.

"Oh, pero yo sé que no lo hace con mala intención. Él es mi gran dragón tonto, y lo amo incondicionalmente. Aunque me gustaría que no ayudara a criar a una niña tan salvaje". Rarity suspiró levemente, recordando el alboroto que causo Lavender, cuando arruino el ratón de Opalescence.

El pequeño bebé rompió el juguete hasta dejar un lío esponjoso, haciendo que el gato mimado se enfureciera y empezara a golpearla con fuerza. Por supuesto, Lavender al no saber nada pensó que era sólo un juego, así que la golpeó con sus garras, silbando alegremente hacia Opal. Esto fue suficiente para que se alejara de la amenazante niña y aceptara la derrota a manos de un draconi bebé.

"Tal vez es sólo su instinto innato", pensó Rarity. "Después de todo, ella es parte de dragón; tal vez esa es la forma en que juegan los bebés".

"¡Rarity!" Las orejas de la yegua reaccionaron ante esto. Saltó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta del frente, notando a Spike quien sostenía a Lavender, pero no sus dulces.

"Entonces, ¿qué sucedió con mis galletas?" Preguntó Rarity fríamente.

"¡Ahora no es el momento de estarte preocupándote por tus tontas galletas!" Spike exclamó. "Tengo una buena noticia".

"¿Y que sería?"

Spike sonrió ampliamente, sus dientes blancos a la vista de todos. Rarity estaba empezando a ponerse ansiosa; lo que hiciera a Spike resplandecer de felicidad debe haber sido bueno.

"Bueno, y ¿qué es?"

El pequeño bebé giro la cabeza hacia su madre y comenzó a sonreír.

"¡Mamá!"

Rarity no podía creer lo que oía. Se tapó la boca con uno de sus cascos ante la revelación de lo que su hija acababa de decir.

"¡Ella... ella acaba de hablar!"

"¡Yep! Ella dijo sus primeras palabras en Sugarcube Corner", Spike declaró con orgullo. "Aunque esta es la primera vez que dice mamá".

Lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Rarity, la máscara de pestañas que tenía poco a poco comenzó a correr por su cara.

"Ah, y acerca de tus galletas" Spike comenzó a explicar, "no tenían ninguna en stock, pero Pinkie se ofreció a hornear más..."

"Oh, olvídate de esas cosas" Rarity respondió agitando su pata, sin dejar de sonreír alegremente. "Esto compensa con creces tu mal comportamiento de esta mañana".

Spike levanto a una Lavender de mejillas hinchadas, riendo. "¡Bueno, gracias Lavender! ¡Desearía que hubieras dicho algo antes de que terminara comprando esas estúpidas galletas!"

"No la culpes por tu incompetencia" Rarity bromeó. "No fue su culpa que te las comieras de camino a casa".

Spike giro los ojos, mirando con cariño a la voluble draconi. "Sí, supongo que sí". Lavender se rió en respuesta, estirando sus brazos, para estar más cerca de él.

"¡te quello papi!" Los labios de Spike temblaron con su primera frase. Él la acercó más a él y le dijo lo más apropiado que pudiera decir en este momento.

"Yo también te amo, mi pequeña Lavender".


	3. Capitulo 3: Dulce dulce Lavender

**Tan dulce como lavanda**.

**Capítulo 3**: Dulce dulce lavanda.

"¡Pero Mamaaaaá!"

"Nada de peros, ¡jovencita!"

La joven draconi estaba prácticamente rogando en los cascos de su madre. Rarity ignoró su comportamiento mientras amarraba las bolsas alrededor de su espalda. "¡Haré lo que sea!" Lavender se quejó.

"No importa lo que hagas, no vas a cambiar mi opinión acerca de esto".

"¡Oh, ya sé!, ¡Dejare de comerme las gemas que guardas en tu armario!" La pequeña draconi declaró desesperada.

"Te agradecería que dejaras de hacerlo, pero eso no impedirá que esto ocurra."

"¡Vamos mamá! ¡No me estás dando muchas opciones!" Lavender gritó.

"¡Escucha señorita, esto nunca fue negociable! Vas a ir a la escuela, ¡te guste o no!"

Las esperanzas de Lavender se estrellaron contra ella bruscamente. Derrotada en sus intentos de persuadir a su madre, se sentó en medio de la habitación de Rarity y se cruzó de brazos, sus labios haciendo un puchero en señal de enojo.

"Con esa actitud no vas a cambiar nada, cariño" Rarity declaró, mirándose en el espejo para fijar cuidadosamente sus pestañas y el polvo.

"No es justo..." Lavender se desanimó, mirando al suelo en señal de frustración. Después de terminar con su maquillaje, Rarity trotó hacia la draconi angustiada y bajo su cabeza hacia el nivel de sus ojos.

"Ya Lavender, toda yegua y potro tiene que ir a la escuela para que puedan crecer y volverse inteligentes", explicó Rarity. "Simplemente es así cómo son las cosas."

"Mamá, no soy realmente una potrilla", argumentó Lavender.

"No, pero tú eres mi hija; y como mi hija iras a la escuela como los demás ponis. No hay excepciones a la regla."

"Papá no tuvo que ir a la escuela", Lavender gimió.

"Tu padre... fue un caso especial", declaró Rarity acariciando la cabeza de su hija para que desechara la idea. "Él fue el asistente de tu tía Twilight, quien le enseñó y lo crio ella misma por lo que no tuvo que ir a la escuela para educarse."

¡Eso es! Lavender tenía la respuesta que necesitaba "¿Qué tal si le pidiera a mi tía que me enseñe entonces? Ella es más inteligente que la mayoría de los ponis, así tendré una mejor educación ¡si ella me enseña!"

La yegua blanca nieve negó con la cabeza. "Cariño, no vamos a molestarla con algo que podemos manejar nosotros mismos. Además, ya estás inscrita en la escuela así que ya no hay vuelta atrás."

Lavender suspiró, decepcionada de que todos sus intentos para evitar ir a la escuela fracasaran.

"Hablaremos sobre esto más tarde Lavender. Ahora mismo tu padre y yo vamos a salir por un tiempo, así que quiero que te comportes, mientras no estoy."

"Sí señora", Lavender respondió alejándose ligeramente, refunfuñando. "Atacaré tu cómoda hoy... "

"¿Dijiste algo señorita?" Preguntó Rarity, mirando con furia a la perversa pequeña.

"Dije, me pregunto si se puede encontrar un buen peluquero en estos días". Lavender trató de convencer a su madre que ella estaba diciendo la verdad, sonriendo ampliamente para vendérsela.

"Ya veo..." Rarity respondió, sin saber lo que en realidad dijo que su hija. "Bueno, bajemos entonces. Nos iremos pronto."

Sin ningún otro argumento para dar, el pequeño draconi siguió a su madre hacia la planta baja y en la sala de estar donde las dos se encontraron a un Spike tumbado en el sofá roncando muy fuerte. Rarity rió ante el dragón perezoso y le dio un empujoncito.

"Levántate dormilón", le ordenó, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran lentamente. "Juro que eso es todo lo que haces en estos días: comer y dormir."

El larguirucho dragón se levantó y se estiró, bostezando ruidosamente. "Tal vez si no te tomara mil años para maquillarte, no estaría inclinado a quedarse dormido tan seguido. Quiero decir, ¡sólo vamos a cazar joyas!"

Lavender se levantó y observó cómo sus padres discutían, la pequeña draconi se reía de la animada charla. Esta era su última oportunidad para escabullirse de su predicamento.

"Papi", comenzó a mirarlo con sus ojos grandes y brillantes. "¿Tengo que ir a la escuela?"

"Lavender, ya discutimos esto arriba", Rarity comenzó, con un tono más agitado de lo normal.

"Creo que la pregunta iba dirigida hacia mí, Rares", Spike interrumpió, ganándose la mirada de desaprobación de Rarity. Lavender sonrió ampliamente, creyendo que había encontrado su solución.

"Así que, no quieres ir a la escuela, ¿es eso?"

"¡Sí papi!" Lavender dijo eufórica, su cola moviéndose de un lado al otro.

"Lo siento pequeña, pero necesitas ir a la escuela. Sin embargo, te daré una "A" por intentarlo"

Y una vez más, sus esperanzas se habían destruido. Lavender suspiró tristemente y miró hacia abajo.

"¡Vamos Lavender, tienes que ser una chica grande para papá!" Spike le dijo levantando su mentón con su garra y sonriéndole. "No va a ser tan malo; incluso podrías hacer algunos amigos".

La molesta draconi desvió la mirada. "Lo dudo..." Una pequeña mueca formándose en la cara de Spike. Odiaba ver a su hija tan angustiada, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que él también estaba preocupado de que fuera a la escuela.

"Vamos, Lavender", susurró Spike, tratando de llenar su hija con más esperanza. "No va a ser el fin del mundo. Quiero que seas una niña buena para nosotros, especialmente en la escuela. No querrás que mami se enoje, ¿verdad?"

"No señor", Lavender suspiró. Rarity escuchó a alguien tocar a la puerta principal, muy consciente de quién podría ser.

"Yo abro", Rarity declaró trotando hacia la puerta. Spike aprovechó esta oportunidad para susurrar algo en los oídos de Lavender.

"¿Sabes de esas gemas en el gabinete, las que te has estado comiendo?"

"¿Qué hay con ellas, papá?"

"Puedo entrar y conseguir algunas mucho más fácilmente que tú. Si me prometes que te comportaras en la escuela, voy a tomar algunas para ti."

"¡En serio!" Lavender exclamó con entusiasmo, olvidando que su madre estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia, forzando a Spike a improvisar cuando Rarity se volvió hacia los dos ladrones.

"Sí cariño, eres el mejor regalo pequeño que me ha pasado" Spike declaró tocando la nariz de Lavender; Spike guiñó un ojo a su hija, la confusión que genero su declaración comenzó a disiparse cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba engañando a su madre. Rarity sonrió suavemente y volvió hacia a la puerta, abriéndola para que el invitado entrara.

"Debo decir que eres una verdadera salvavidas", comenzó Rarity. "Estábamos quedándonos sin gemas y cada vez es más difícil encontrar una niñera para que cuide a Lavender mientras estamos fuera."

"No hay problema", una dulce voz sonó. Rarity dio un paso atrás para dejar entrar a su hermana Sweetie Belle.

La Hermana de crin arremolinada de Rarity caminó dentro de la casa con una tez cálida. Luego de finalmente averiguar su talento, comenzó a practicar su canto. Eventualmente aplico para el Conservatorio de Música de Canterlot, siendo aceptada en un santiamén. Ahora que se habia mudado a Canterlot, Sweetie no podía visitar Ponyville muy a menudo debido a su horario, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre se aseguraba de visitar a su hermana, cuñado y sobrina primero.

"Entonces, ¿cómo salió todo?" Preguntó Rarity.

"Todo salio mejor de lo que esperaba", Sweetie Belle sonrió abrazando a su hermana. "Mi voz desentono un poco porque estaba nerviosa, pero estaban impresionados. No obstante, ¡quieren que vuelva a cantar para ellos otra vez!"

"¡Eso es espléndido!" Rarity jubilosamente proclamo, devolviendo el fuerte abrazo. "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, querida. Has crecido para ser una joven muy talentosa."

Sweetie Belle agito su casco en negación. "¿Quién yo? No, sólo soy un pony tratando de ganarse la vida."

"¡Tía!" Lavender pío justo cuando se dio cuenta de que su tía estaba aquí, saltando por delante de su madre y tacleó a la desprevenida yegua de melena rosa y púrpura.

"¡Bueno, si no es mi pequeña sobrina preferida!" Sweetie sonrió, levantándose a sí misma y envolviendo a Lavender en sus brazos.

"¡Tía tontilla!" Lavender se rió "¡Yo soy tu única sobrina!"

"¡Oh, así que es por eso no hay otra compitiendo por mi afecto, entonces!"

Lavender se rió, abrazando a su tía favorita y frotándose contra ella. La imagen les dio a Spike y Rarity una sensación de calidez en el interior.

"Bueno, por mucho que me gustaría ponerme al día contigo, deberíamos irnos. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer si queremos volver a la puesta del sol."

"No tengo muchas ganas de hacer todo el trabajo", Spike respondió sin entusiasmo.

"¡Yo ayudo!" Rarity declaró ofendida de que Spike sugiriera que ella no hacía nada. "Yo busco las gemas y tu las desentierras. ¡Yo digo que el trabajo se divide por igual!"

Spike simplemente giro los ojos, sabiendo que era mejor no discutir con ella. "Lo que tú digas cariño. Lo que tu digas..."

El se inclinó hacia Lavender, quien todavía estaba firmemente en manos de Sweetie Belle, y le plantó un beso en la frente. "Ahora pórtate bien para Sweetie Belle, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Ok Papi", Lavender respondió vertiginosamente.

"Hay comida en la nevera por si a alguna de las dos le da hambre", Rarity declaró caminando hacia la puerta. "Nada de dulces hasta que se coma toda su cena. ¡Las veremos a las dos esta tarde!"

"De acuerdo, hermana" Sweetie se despidió. "¡Nos vemos Rarity!, adiós Spike."

"¡Adiós mamá y papá!"

La pareja Intercambio adioses y se marcharon juntos, dejando a la joven draconi y su tía por su cuenta.

"Así que ahora que se han ido, ¿cómo le va a mi sobrina?", preguntó Sweetie, frotándole el cabello a Lavender juguetonamente.

"Bien, tía", respondió Lavender. "Te extrañé mientras estabas fuera. ¿Cómo estuvo Canterlot?"

"Es bastante espectacular. Es definitivamente de estándares más altos que Ponyville, por lo que te encuentras unos cuantos ponis presuntuosos, ¡pero aparte de eso es muy divertido! Cuando no estoy practicando mi canto, me voy con unos amigos a explorar los lugares turísticos, y a comer algunos de los mejores manjares de la historia. Lo cual me recuerda..."

Sweetie Belle dejó la bolsa que tenía en la espalda y levitó un montón de brownies de chocolate blanco envueltos en plástico. Ella desenrolló la funda de plástico y sacó uno de los brownies, enviándolo hacia Lavender. Los ojos de la draconi púrpura se iluminaron cuando vio la exquisita delicia balanceándose frente a su rostro.

"Pero, mamá me dijo que no puedo comer eso hasta que me coma mi cena primero", Lavender le recordó a Sweetie.

"Bueno, mami no está aquí, ¿o sí?" Sweetie respondió sinuosamente, tentando a la influenciable niña a tomarlo.

"Supongo que no, Lavender respondió agarrando el brownie, mordiendo un pedazo enorme de la esponjosa golosina. Lavender tarareó de alegría, sonriendo ampliamente mientras masticaba en el brownie.

"¡Me parece que a alguien le gusta!" Sweetie rió viendo como lavanda mordía el brownie.

"¡fi tiaw! ¡guasiaf!" Lavender trató de hablar mientras pequeños trozos de brownie salían de su boca.

"No hables con la boca llena", Sweetie rió. "Voy a traerte unas servilletas después de comprobar como esta Opal."

Lavender se sentó allí, comiendo el azucarado dulce. Ella vio como Sweetie Belle se alejó, dandole una mejor vista de la cutiemark de Sweetie. La marca era una campana de plata, que cubría dos corazones unidos.

"Tía Sweetie, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que tienes tu cutiemark?" Lavender preguntó después de tragar su bocado de brownie. Dejó el resto del brownie en el gabinete y siguió a Sweetie con el fin de escuchar su respuesta.

"Bueno Lavender, la he tenido desde que eras sólo una bebé", Sweetie sonrió, agarrando el tazón de agua del gato para llenarlo. "De hecho, tú fuiste la razón por la que llegué a explorar mi talento especial."

"¿Fui yo?"

Sweetie asintió mientras atendía a las necesidades de Opalesence. El gato las miró con indiferencia mientras la tía de Lavender llenaba sus cuencos de comida y agua.

"Recuerdo que cuando era apenas una bebé. Cada noche me acercaba a tu habitación a cantarte una canción de cuna. Todavía la recuerdo bien porque la hice sólo para ti."

Original:

_"__Sweet sweet Lavender, bright and full of love_

_Sweet sweet Lavender, my angel from above_

_Close those tired eyes and drift into your dreams_

_Under the alluring light of the moonbeams_

_And one thing will always remain true_

_I will always be here for you_

_Sweet sweet Lavender, bright as can be_

_Sweet sweet Lavender, means everything to me"_

Traducción:

_"Dulce dulce Lavender, brillante y llena de amor  
dulce dulce Lavender, mi ángel del cielo  
Cierra esos cansados ojos y en tus sueños déjate llevar  
Bajo la fascinante luz de los rayos de luna  
Y una cosa siempre será verdad  
Siempre estaré aquí para ti  
dulce dulce Lavender, brillante como puede ser  
dulce dulce Lavender, significas todo para mí"_

"¡Eres muy buena!" Lavender felicitó.

"Fue gracias a ti que incluso lo reconocí", Sweetie declaró. "Era tu canción favorita de niña"

"Todavía lo es". Lavender abrazó a su tía y sonrió ampliamente. Después de intercambiar calidos abrazos, el pequeño draconi miró su costado por curiosidad.

"No creo que pueda conseguir una cutiemark, ¿o podre?" Lavender preguntó inocentemente.

"No estoy muy segura, pero no creo que realmente importe", respondió Sweetie. "Puedes encontrar tu propio talento especial sin importar si obtienes una cutiemark o no."

"¡Pero yo no tengo un talento todavía!"

"Confía en mí, encontrarás algo en lo que seas buena con el tiempo."

Lavender se sentó y puso mala cara una vez más. "Genial, no tengo talento, no puedo conseguir una cutiemark, y yo no soy como los demás ponis. Voy a odiar la escuela."

"No va a ser tan malo, Lavender, " Sweetie Belle trató de confortarla. "Sé que la disfrutarás."

"¿Pero qué tal si algún poni es malo conmigo? Fuiste acosada cuando niña, ¡y ahora eres normal!"

"Es cierto, pero también tenía amigas", Sweetie declaró. "Dos amigas cercanas con las que todavía paso el rato hasta el día de hoy."

"Supongo", Lavender suspiró.

"Además, no hay nada de malo en no ser normal porque eres mi pequeña sobrina especial. No hay nadie como tú, y quiero que te des cuenta de lo especial que eso te hace."

Con eso, Sweetie Belle besó la frente de Lavender, haciendo que sus preocupaciones se derritieran.

"Tía, ¿podemos jugar un juego?" Preguntó Lavender.

"No tengo ningún problema con eso, ¿Qué es lo que quieres jugar?"

"¿Que... tal... ¡Pinta! ¡La traes!" Lavender tocó Sweetie Belle en los hombros y echó a correr, dejando a su tía allí riéndose.

"Oh ho, ¡ya verás!" Sweetie gritó, dando persecución a la enérgica draconi.

La pareja pasó la mayor parte del día en busca de gemas para reponer el suministro de Rarity. Ella organizó las gemas en dos montones, uno para su trabajo y el otro para que su esposo e hija comieran. Spike arrastro el pesado botín de joyas, siguiendo a su esposa que lideraba en el frente.

"¡Te importaría ayudar con algunos de estos!" Spike gruñó. "Estas cosas son más pesadas cada segundo."

"Oh, yo sé que puedo dejarlo en tus manos querido" Rarity halago, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él. "Eres un dragón muy fuerte y fornido, después de todo."

Su ego se inflo tanto que era visible. Él sonrió claramente ante el cumplido de su esposa y siguió avanzando sin quejarse.

"Este es un impresionante montón, el que tenemos hoy día", Spike sonrió. "Yo digo que en general, fue una buena excavación"

"Claro que lo fue, Spikey", respondió Rarity. "Claro que lo fue."

Los dos comenzaron conversaciones ociosas mientras trotaban por la montaña. El cielo se volvió naranja cuando el sol comenzó a bajar en el horizonte. Al caminar, el estómago de Spike gruñó fuertemente, lo que indicaba algo que era muy obvio para los dos de ellos.

"Um, Rarity, ¿podríamos parar y comer algo en alguna parte?" Spike sugirió, acariciando su estómago.

"¿No puedes esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa?"

"Realmente, no..."

"Vamos cariño, ya casi estamos en casa y tenemos comida allí. Te tendrás que esperar."

"OK, está bien, tu ganas" Spike se rindió, bajando las dos cestas de piedras preciosas que tenía en las manos para levantarlas en señal de derrota. "Parece que voy a morir de hambre..."

Rarity giro los ojos ante el acto de su marido. "Vas a estar bien, querido."

Spike comenzó a gemir juguetonamente. "Tengo tanta hambre..."

Se desplomó dramáticamente sobre el terreno, asegurándose de que ninguna de las gemas se cayera de sus cestas. Él estaba en el suelo retorciéndose, sosteniendo su estómago como si se hubieran comenzado a digerir sus propias entrañas para alimentarse.

"Me voy a morir... si mi esposa me llevara a comer a algún sitio..." dijo Spike débilmente antes de hacer unos ruidos guturales. Luego se quedó inerte, con los ojos cerrados mientras fingía su propia muerte.

Rarity se acercó a su marido después de ver su actuación, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza." Enserio a veces eres muy infantil, querido."

"No te puedo oír. Me morí de hambre", Spike sonrió.

Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. "Está bien, vamos a ir a comer algo, pero vamos a pedir para llevar. Sólo quiero llegar a casa y darme una ducha ya."

Spike sonrió victoriosamente cuando se levantó y agarró las cestas. "¡Gracias Rares!"

Los dos decidieron comer en un restaurante de la zona al aire libre. Caminaron hacia el edificio para reclamar sus asientos y menús y se sentaron en una mesa protegida por una sombrilla. No había demasiados ponis sentados alrededor, por lo que era a un ambiente tranquilo, que Spike disfrutaba.

"¡No puedo esperar para comer algo!" Spike dijo, lamiéndose los labios y frotándose las manos.

"Apuesto a que no", Rarity rió. "Parece que eso es todo lo que te gusta hacer."

"Me gusta hacer otras cosas."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Molestarte" Spike respondió bromeando.

"Sí, lo haces un montón..."

Los dos se sentaron y hablaron hasta que un joven, potro marrón se dirigió hacia ellos. Él llevaba su cuadernillo de pedidos en la boca, preparándose para servirlos.

"Buenas tardes, soy Cherry Fizzy y yo seré su camarero hoy. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo madame?"

"Quisiera el narciso en centeno, sin mayonesa y tomate extras por favor" Rareza ordenó. "Oh, y si no te importa, ¿podría añadir un poco de heno frito también?" Su marido ahogó sus risitas, lo que la hizo arrugar su cara un poco. Ella había estado casada con el dragón lo suficiente para saber lo que estaba insinuando. Ella casi podía leerlo en sus expresiones faciales.

_"Pero Rares, ¿qué pasó con lo de eliminar esa pancita de bebé tuya? Han pasado cuatro años y todavía la tienes, y todo porque comes como una ¡cerdita!",_ Ella sabía que Spike quería soltarlo, pero por su propio bien, el decidió aguantarse.

"Por supuesto", el camarero respondió escribiendo en su libreta. "¿Y qué tal su amigo de aquí?, ¿qué le gustaría?"

"Esposo, en realidad". Spike corrigió, mostrando su anillo de compromiso incrustado con esmeraldas.

"¿El esposo?"

"Sí, el esposo, como en un matrimonio feliz."

"Ahh, ¡ya veo!" Respondió Cherry Fizzy. "¡Así que ustedes son la pareja de la cual los ponis han estado hablando!"

"¿Hablando?", preguntó a Spike seriamente.

"¡Sí! ¡Mi jefe me dijo acerca de esta modista que decidió casarse con un dragón de entre todas las cosas! Cuando oí esto, no le creí al semental; sonaba demasiado loco como para ser verdad. ¡Pero aquí estoy, hablando con la inusual pareja!"

Spike apretó el puño en agitación, sabiendo que los chismes que les rodeaban sólo podían ser comentarios negativos.

"Veo que eres nuevo aquí, si es que te acabas de enterar de esto", declaró Rarity, manteniéndose en calma.

"En realidad lo soy. Nos trasladamos aquí hace unas semanas. Hombre, ¡ustedes dos son el cotilleo de la ciudad! ¿Por qué te casaste con un dragón? ¿No fue porque no tenías otra opción verdad? no creo que posiblemente lo hayas hecho por desesperación."

Spike trató de mantener la calma, pero su ira ya hervía en este punto. Rarity miró a Spike, dándole una mirada tranquilizadora, calmando al perturbado dragón. Luego volvió su atención al camarero.

"Bueno, eso no es realmente de su incu..."

"Oh, y ¿es verdad que ustedes tiene un hijo? ¡Eso es muy inusual! Los ponis dicen que es como una especie de cosa-lagarto..."

"¡COSA-LAGARTO!" Spike se puso de pie y miró hacia abajo al potro ligeramente intimidado. Los demás ponis estaban ahora mirando al enfurecido dragón mientras le rugía a su camarero.

"¡Por favor no me hagas daño!" Cherry respondió con voz temblorosa. "Sólo estoy diciendo lo que he oído. No estoy en posición de juzgarlos por lo que decidan traer a este mundo."

"Sólo toma mi orden", Spike siseo, llamas verdes salían por su nariz mientras se sentaba. "La mitad de una pan pita a la poesía, sin heno frito. Ambos para llevar."

Cherry escribió sus órdenes y actuó como si no hubiera habido un conflicto en absoluto. "Su comida debería estar lista dentro de poco. Por favor, disfruten."

"Gracias", respondió Rarity.

"Sí, gracias" Spike resopló mientras el potro corría a la cocina para cumplir la solicitud. "imbécil..."

El furioso dragón recibió un ligero golpe en el cráneo por sus fuertes palabras. "Spike, no hay necesidad de ese tipo de vocabulario."

"¡No hay necesidad! ¡Él descaradamente insulto nuestra relación y a nuestra hija!"

"Uno, me gustaría que no usaras ese tono conmigo. Y dos, no estabas realmente ayudando a la situación, intimidándolo. No ves que vas a darle más razones para decir más sandeces sobre nosotros."

"Entonces qué, ¿simplemente debía sentarme aquí y permitirle tratar a mi familia y a mí como basura?"

"Spike, sus palabras son vacías. No significan nada, especialmente si sabes que no son ciertas."

"Entonces, ¿eso es lo que vas a decirle a Lavender si viene herida a casa por el abuso que le harán en la escuela?"

Rarity se quedó en silencio, mirando al dragón cuya tez había cambiado de enojada a triste. La verdadera preocupación por fin había salido, haciendo que la yegua de alabastro pusiera un casco en la barbilla de Spike y lo mirara a los ojos.

"Sé que estás preocupado por cómo los demás trataran a nuestra hija", comenzó cálidamente. "Yo también. Pero no vamos a ayudarla manteniéndola encerrada en casa el resto de su vida."

Spike miró los amorosos ojos zafiro de la yegua, suavizando su expresión aún más. "Sí, lo sé. Esto va a ser duro para ella sin embargo."

Y es por eso que estamos aquí, para que sea más fácil para ella". Rarity sonrió suavemente. "De ahora en adelante, por favor, trata de no volver a hacer una escena así. No eres lindo cuando estás enojado."

Spike todavía desanimado por el comentario del camarero, pero por el bien de su esposa, le dio la sonrisa más grande que pudo sin que pareciera forzada. "Por ti Rarity, haré lo que sea. No puedo dejar que pienses que no soy lindo con demasiada frecuencia."

Los dos se sentaron y esperaron su comida para regresar, con conversaciones ligeras como si nunca hubieran experimentado el pequeño incidente que vivieron. Después de unos diez minutos, el camarero volvió con dos bolsas de papel, colocándolas sobre la mesa.

"Sus órdenes", respondió Cherry. "Esto será un total de 15 bits."

Los dos pagaron por la comida y finalmente se fueron a casa.

"Lavender, ¿¡dónde estás!?" Gritó Sweetie Belle. Ella había buscado por toda la casa al draconi perdido, pero no pudo encontrarla. Revisó cada pequeño rincón y grieta alrededor de la boutique para encontrar su sobrina. No importa donde mirara, Sweetie Belle no podía encontrarla.

"¿Dónde en Equestria esta ella?" Sweetie preguntó, rascándose la cabeza. "No hay muchos lugares donde podría estar."

Comprobó el espacio abierto del patio trasero, pero no encontró nada. Poco sabía ella, que había un par de ojos dilatados observándola desde los arbustos.

"Eso es, sólo un poco más cerca."

Sweetie Belle escuchó un crujido proviniendo de los arbustos. Cautelosamente se dirigió hacia ellos para encontrar a la niña furtiva. Sweetie abrió algunos de los arbustos para ver si podía encontrarla, pero sin suerte.

"Uf, es demasiado buena en esto", Sweetie suspiró, levemente frustrada. "Quizás debería mirar de nuevo en el interior..."

"¡RAWR!" Sweetie Belle no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Ella fue derribada y arrojada al suelo antes de que se diera cuenta. Una eufórica Lavender bailaba encima de ella, feliz con su logro.

"¡Ja!, ¡Te tengo, te tengo!" Lavender cantaba alegremente. "¡El depredador ha capturado a su presa... otra vez!"

"¿De dónde sacas estos juegos?", preguntó Sweetie Belle, ambas riendo histéricamente. "Vamos; vamos para adentro un poco."

"Aww, pero yo quería jugar un poco más", Lavender se quejó bajándose de su tía.

"Hemos jugado todo el día Lavender. En este momento tu tía está cansada y quiere hacer algo que sea menos exigente para sus extremidades. ¿Por qué no jugamos con algunos de tus juguetes?"

"Está bien", Lavender suspiró, caminando hacia el interior de la boutique, Sweetie Belle siguiéndola detrás. La talentosa yegua musical se hecho en el sofá y se acostó, descansando de un largo día con su sobrina. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse cómoda, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Spike y Rarity.

"¡Mami! ¡Papí!" Lavender gritó, corriendo a darles a sus padres un abrazo. Ella fue inmediatamente hacia Spike, quien la agarró con un brazo y abrazó.

"¿Cómo está la niña de papá?" Dijo Spike, sonriéndole a la sucia draconi.

"Bien" Pío Lavender. "¡Mami!, ¡Sweetie y yo jugamos todo el día de hoy!"

"Ya lo veo", Rarity encogió, causándole mucha confusión a la draconi.

"¿Algo anda mal, mamá?"

"Bueno, ¡es sólo que estas tan sucia!" Rarity respondió dramáticamente. Lavender se miró, aparentemente sin darle mucha importancia. "Tienes pasto y hojas en toda tu melena, tu piel esta seca con una gruesa capa de barro, y hueles a..."

Rarity se detuvo después de recibir el fuerte olor de a lo que olía a Lavender. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que Rarity le pasara la bolsa con comida a Spike y levitara a Lavender.

"¡Hey!" La joven gritó. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Yo no puedo tenerte aquí cuando estás tan sucia e inmunda", Rarity indico. "¡Vas a ducharte ahora!"

"Vamos mamá, ¡no estoy tan mal!"

"No estoy de acuerdo, cariño."

Las dos siguieron discutiendo con la otra mientras Rarity la llevaba por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de baño. Sweetie miro a Spike y se rió.

"¿Siempre son así, esas dos?"

Spike dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado, sonriendo a su cuñada. "Sweetie, no tienes ni idea."


	4. Capitulo 4: Comienzan las clases

**Tan dulce como Lavanda****.**

**Capítulo 4****:** Comienzan las clases.

Las calles de Ponyville parecían querer estar ocupadas esa mañana, ya que era el primer día en que los pequeños volvían a la escuela. Todas las potrillas y potrillos iban de camino hacia la escuela, listos para encontrarse de nuevo con sus viejos amigos, los que lograron pasar al siguiente grado. Incluso los nuevos estaban ansiosos por conocer caras nuevas, felizmente hablando con sus padres, quienes los llevaban a la escuela.

Dentro de la boutique, sin embargo, había menos entusiasmo por parte de la pequeña draconi que vivía allí. Lavender aun desanimada esperaba mientras su madre la preparaba para su primer día.

"¿Tienes todo en su mochila?", Preguntó Rarity, encrespando el pelo de su hija.

"Sí mamá", Lavender gimió.

"¿Te acordaste de empacar tu pegamento, crayones, lápices, y pañuelos?"

" Sí, señora."

"¡Bien!", Rarity soltó a Lavender, una vez que terminó de trabajar en su cabello. "¿Cuáles son las reglas al volver a casa?"

Lavender suspiró, molesta por tener que recitar las reglas de su madre una vez más.

"Vuelve a casa tan pronto como suene la campana a menos que tengas permiso para hacer lo contrario. No hablar con extraños. No acompañar a sementales, yeguas, cebras, burros, yada yada, que yo no sepa."

"¿Y si un extraño te habla?"

"¡Mamá!", Lavender dijo impacientada.

"Sólo me estoy asegurando de que lo entiendas para que nada malo le suceda a mi preciosa pequeña Lavender", Rarity declaró. "No es razón para ponerte de mal humor jovencita."

"Sí, señora. Lo siento", se disculpó Lavender.

"Está bien. Sólo tienes que ir por tus cosas y esperar abajo con tu padre. Te llevaremos a la escuela hoy para que sepas como llegar."

"¡OK!" Lavender obedeció comenzando a caminar hacia su cuarto para agarrar su mochila.

"¡Espera un minuto!", Rarity detuvo a su hija y cogió un pequeño paño con su magia. "¡Creo que vi un poco de baba en el costado de tu cara!"

Rarity se dirigió hacia Lavender y comenzó a frotar una tela contra su mejilla. "No puedo dejar a mi pequeña princesa salir como un monstruo de baba ¿o si?"

"¡Mamaaaaá!" Lavender gimió mientras Rarity continuaba limpiando su cara.

"Ya casi", Rarity continuo frotando el paño sobre el rostro de la pequeña draconi, muy a su pesar. "¡Ya! ¡Mucho mejor!"

"No iras a avergonzarme por el resto de mi vida ¿verdad?", Preguntó Lavender, recibiendo una pequeña risa de su madre.

"Cariño, aun cuando crezcas y seas una agradable jovencita, seguiré teniendo el derecho a avergonzarte", Rarity sonrió. "Ahora ve por tu mochila y baja las escaleras. Te llevaremos pronto a la escuela."

"Sí, señora", Lavender obedeció, corriendo hacia su habitación para evitar los hábitos TOC (Trastorno Obsesivo-Compulsivo) de su madre agarrando su mochila. Ella corrió escaleras abajo y se dirigió hacia su padre, que estaba sentado en la sala de estar. Lavender se sacudió un poco cuando escuchó un fuerte sonido chirriante. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que había pisado la cola de Opalescence, causando la piel del pobre gato se enroscarse de dolor.

"Oh, lo siento Opal", Lavender se disculpó acariciando la piel del gato. Opal sabía lo que venía y no quería ser parte de ello. Por desgracia para ella, no era lo suficientemente rápida para escapar de las garras de Lavender, mientras que la draconi agarró al gato y le dio un buen abrazo fuerte.

"Opal, eres un gatito muy lindo", la inconsciente Lavender sonrió mientras Opalescence trataba de escapar de su agarre, pateando y esforzándose en vano. Cuando Lavender era un bebé, Opal intentó golpearla, sólo para ser regañada por Rarity por su acto. Incluso si se le permitiera golpear a la joven draconi, no le haría ningún bien ya que Lavender probablemente lo vería como su forma de jugar y la golpearía de vuelta. Así que Opal, se encontraba en una situación de perder o perder que debía aguantar si quería comer.

"Así que, ¿está mi niña lista para la escuela hoy?" Preguntó Spike, caminando por un lado para abrazarla.

"No", respondió Lavender sin rodeos.

"No pensé que lo estuvieras, pero recuerda lo que te dije ayer". Spike le guiñó un ojo a su hija lo que hizo aparecer una gran sonrisa.

"OK."

"Ahora, acerca de Opal, creo que deberías dejarla ir."

"¿Pero por qué?" Lavender gimió acariciando la cabeza del gato. "¡A ella le gusta cuando la abrazo!"

Opalescence miró a Spike suplicándole, con la esperanza de que podría convencer a la niña para que la liberara.

"Aunque puede que eso sea cierto", Spike rió, "A mami no le va a gustar que estés cubierta de pelos de gato cuando recién acabo de limpiarte."

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón papá." Lavender soltó Opal, para el gran alivio del gato, mientras se le veía escabullirse de la tosca draconi.

"Ahora, sólo nos queda esperar por tu madre", añadió Spike con impaciencia. Esperaron a que la pony amante de la moda terminara lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, compartiendo de una pequeña charla mientras esperaban. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de Rarity bajara las escaleras, luciendo un gran sombrero con una pluma de pavo real.

"Asi que, ¿nos tuviste esperando solo para ponerte un innecesario sombrero gigante?" Spike se burló ante el carraspeo de Rarity por su declaración.

"Este sombrero innecesario querido, mantendrá el sol alejado de mí, así no me quemare. ¡No todos estamos bendecidos con escalas perfectas que impiden las quemaduras de sol!"

"Sí, sí", Spike gestiono con su mano y girando los ojos. " Ahora, si no hay algo más que necesites espolvorearte o ponerte antes de irnos, vamos a llevar a nuestra hija a la escuela."

"Sí, vamos", Rarity afirmo, caminando al lado de su esposo e hija y juntos salieron de la boutique.

Los tres caminaron por las ajetreadas calles de Ponyville. El clamor de las pequeñas potrillas y potrillos casi ahogaban las voces de los demás ponis en las calles.

"Todos los ponis seguro se ven emocionados de ir a la escuela", Lavender analizó mirando a sus posibles compañeros.

"Eso es porque están ansiosos de hacer nuevos amigos", dijo Rarity. "Todos estos pequeños ponis irán a clase y harán por lo menos un amigo con quien jugar."

"Sí, todos menos yo."

"Vamos Lavender, estoy segura de que tu también harás algunos amigos en la escuela."

"¡Claro, y yo no soy una draconi!" Lavender musitaba con terquedad.

Rarity suspiró fastidiada. "Spike, ¿podrías hablar con Lavender?"

"¿Y qué se supone que le diga?" Spike preguntó, preguntándose cómo fue arrastrado en el tema. "¿¡Se supone que finja que no va a haber ponis que la juzguen!?"

Lavender frunció el ceño, haciendo que Rarity mirara enojada a su marido. Si él no intentaba arreglar la situación estaría en un aprieto.

"Pero, los que juzgan no saben la preciosa gema que eres", comenzó Spike. "No deberías escuchar lo que digan esos ponis, ya que sólo quieren hacerte sentirte mal contigo misma."

"Sí papá"

"Hice amigos ponis cuando era joven, y yo soy un dragón. ¡Un gigante, feroz, dragón escupe fuego!"

El chistoso dragón enseño sus dientes a Lavender, lo que la hizo reír por el fallido intento de su padre en parecer amenazante.

"Así que, ¿te sientes un poco mejor acerca de ir a la escuela?", preguntó Spike.

Lavender reflexionó sobre esto por un momento, pensando en lo que a sus padres le habían dicho. "Sí, supongo que sí."

"Muy bien", Rarity sonrió. "¡Porque ya llegamos!"

Los tres caminaron hacia la escuela, viendo como los recién llegados abrazaban a sus padres y corrían dentro. Lavender miró la escuela rosada con una ligera decepción.

"Algo anda mal cariño", preguntó Rarity, notando a Lavender ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"No, no es nada. Es sólo que esta escuela se ve... un poco pequeña. Es más pequeña que nuestra propia casa."

"Bueno, eso es porque es una pequeña escuela para los nuevos ponis como tú", explicó Rarity. "Una vez que hayas pasado por lo menos 3 años aquí, te pasan a otro nivel, donde pasas a la educación superior. La mayor parte de la educación será en los talentos que seas buena."

" Oh, ya veo."

La campana de la escuela sonaba constantemente, señalando el comienzo del nuevo año escolar. Todos los ponis trotaban hacia el establecimiento, listos para comenzar su nueva aventura.

"Bueno, parece que empezó la escuela", dijo Spike, afirmando lo obvio. "Ahora, quiero que te comportes lo mejor posible y obedezcas a tu maestra. Si tienes un buen día hoy, vamos a ir por un helado cuando llegues a casa, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Ok Papi, " Lavender respondió, corriendo hacia él para darle un abrazo. "Te quiero"

"Lo haces sonar como que no te volveré a ver", Spike rió. "Pero yo también te quiero, corazón."

Lavender corrió hacia su madre y la acaricio afectuosamente. "Te quiero mamá."

"Yo también te quiero cariño. ¡Ahora ve a clase y diviértete!"

Lavender se dirigió a la escuela, lista para enfrentar el día. Una vez que entró en el edificio, la pareja comenzó a caminar de regreso a la tienda. Rarity notó a Spike suspirando levemente, mirándolo con preocupación.

"¿Aún estás preocupado por ella?", preguntó Rarity. Spike simplemente asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

"Realmente espero que no sean tan duros con ella."

"O Spike, te estas sobre estresando con este asunto", declaró Rarity mientras lo acariciaba. "Se necesita más que un par de niños de escuela para desalentarla. Ella encontrará amigos allí que la acepten por lo que es, al igual que yo te acepto por lo que eres."

Spike le sonrió a su encantadora esposa; siempre lo animaba y lo consolaba cuando afirmaba que sus diferencias no importaban. "Estoy feliz de que lo hicieras. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado."

"Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer para que mi gran dragón fornido deje de preocuparse por Lavender en la escuela?" Dijo Rarity en un tono más bajo de lo normal.

"Bueno... tus palabras ya han calmado a este dragón", Spike dijo, notando a Rarity envolviéndolo con sus cascos. Él se sonrojó un poco ante este gesto.

"Bueno, eso es muy bonito y todo", comenzó ella con una voz sensual. "¿Pero no hay otra manera de que podamos aliviar esa tensión que te está agobiando?"

Spike tragó saliva ante esas implicaciones. No tratando de adelantarse a los hechos, decidió seguir adelante. "¿Qu... qué quieres decir exactamente?"

Rarity camino delante de su dragón, pasando su cola por su nariz, lo que le obligó a oler el perfume de ella. "Bueno, esta es la primera vez en cinco años que realmente tenemos un tiempo a solas. ¿Por qué no sacarle el máximo provecho?"

No había ninguna duda acerca de lo que ella quería en ese momento. Ella se rió amorosamente y comenzó a balancear sus caderas, hipnotizando a Spike, quien la seguía hacia la boutique para lo que seguramente sería un buen momento.

***

Lavender se perdió en el mar de ponis que junto a ella se dirigía hacia su salón de clases. Ella encontró que sería mejor seguir a la multitud para encontrar más fácilmente su camino alrededor del pequeño edificio. Una cosa que la inquietaba era la cantidad de miradas que recibía de los ponis. Las miradas iban de miradas de confusión, de miedo, y lo que podría ser una de malicia. Miró hacia el suelo para evitar ver sus miradas.

No le tomo tanto tiempo encontrar su sala de clases. La mayoría de los asientos estaban disponibles en el momento, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería reclamar un asiento antes de que los otros ponis llegaran allí, y tomaran los mejores. Ella no quería que sentarse directamente al frente de la clase, para evitar llamar la atención, y sentarse en la parte de atrás haría que no la notaran (aunque eso tampoco era una mala idea). Después de pensarlo rápidamente, decidió sentarse en el medio de la sala de clase. Se sentó en la mesa junto a una potrilla azul con crin plateada, la que se veía disgustada por el hecho de que Lavender eligiera ese asiento.

"Disculpa", comenzó, "¿por qué decidiste sentarte aquí?"

"Porque es un asiento vacío", Lavender afirmó rotundamente, haciendo que la pretenciosa potrilla suspirara y carraspeara levemente.

"Bueno, normalmente te diría que te levantaras y te sentaras en otro lugar, sin embargo, parece ser que toda la clase ya está aquí", la potrilla se burló. "Además, conociéndote, probablemente seas incapaz de obedecer órdenes."

"¿Qué..." Lavender no podía entender esta potrilla en absoluto. ¿Por qué la estaba juzgando al instante? Lavender solo quería insultarla, pero recordó lo que su madre le dijo:

Trata a los demás ponis cómo te gustaría que te traten a ti. Incluso si son groseros, debes actuar como una joven dama y contrarrestar su mala educación con cortesía.

Esas palabras plagaban la mente de Lavender como una maldición, pero si ella quería conseguir su helado (y una parte las reservas ocultas de su madre, cortesía de su padre) iba a tener que ser amable.

"Bueno, de todos modos, mi nombre es Lavender", dijo extendiendo su garra. "¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"¿Quién quiere saberlo?"

"Yo. ¡Sólo estoy tratando de conocerte!"

La potrilla de melena plateada arrogantemente se apartó de Lavender y dirigió su atención hacia el frente. "¡No sé dónde han estado esas patas sucias! Probablemente estuviste hurgando en un basurero o algo antes de venir aquí."

"No, están limpias. Me lavé las manos antes de..."

"¡Por Dios, no entiendes lo que te estoy insinuando! ¿Tengo que deletreártelo lentamente para que tu pequeño cerebro pueda procesarlo? No... quiero... que... me... hables...!"

"Yo sólo estaba tratando de..."

La potrilla ignoró completamente a Lavender, y comenzó a hablar con el potrillo en frente de ella, riéndose de lo que estaba diciendo. La draconi devolvió su garra y miró a la molestia azul.

"Cretina..." Lavender plantó su cabeza en el escritorio, arrepintiéndose de su decisión de sentarse junto a la poni azul. Lanzó una rápida mirada al reloj para ver qué hora era, con la esperanza de una cantidad significativa de tiempo hubiera pasado. Por desgracia, eran las ocho, lo que significaba que la escuela estaba lejos de terminar.

Se veía que sería un largo día para Lavender.

Los ponis se apresuraron a iniciar conversaciones con otros. La habitación estaba llena de ellos hablando y riendo entre sí. A veces, los ponis le daban un rápido vistazo a Lavender, que destacaba más que cualquier otro poni en la clase, y luego seguían riendo y hablando. Lavender no estaba segura si se estaban riendo de ella, pero ella preferiría no averiguarlo.

El único otro potrillo que no estaba llevando a cabo una conversación era uno color caramelo, sentado en el asiento trasero. Lavender se devolvió a mirarlo, notando que no se esforzaba en tratar de ser sociable, al igual que ella. El potrillo rápidamente evitó el contacto visual con ella, mirando hacia abajo cada vez era pillado mirándola a ella. Lavender no sabía cuál era su problema, pero si era algo como lo de los otros ponis, ella no quería tener nada que ver con él.

La charla se calmó cuando la maestra entro. La yegua de color morado con tres girasoles de cutiemark se acercó a la pizarra y se volvió hacia sus nuevos alumnos.

"Saludos a todos los ponis", ella alegremente habló. "Yo soy su maestra, la Sra. Cheerilee, y espero pasar un año fantástico con todos ustedes. Por el bien de recordar sus nombres, los asientos que eligieron serán sus asientos habituales."

Lavender gimió. Ahora tendría que pasar el resto del año sentada al lado de la poni engreída. Ella no deseaba esto.

"Ahora, para que podamos conocernos unos a otros, cuando los llame, quiero que vengan aquí adelante y se presenten ante la clase. ¿Queda claro?"

Todos los estudiantes respondieron al unísono, un frenesí colectivo de "sí señorita" se escuchó.

"Bueno. Ahora, ¿qué tal si empezamos desde el frente de la clase hasta llegar a la parte de atrás?"

Lavender se sentó y observó a los estudiantes que fueron llamados al frente. Potrillas y potrillos de diferentes formas y tamaños se acercaron a decir algo acerca de sí mismos. Lavender escuchaba atentamente, con la esperanza de aprender algo y encontrar un amigo.

Después de un tiempo, Cheerilee llamo a la potrilla azul que había molestado a Lavender cuando intento presentarse.

"Saludos clase", se presentó. "Mi nombre es Sapphire, y yo soy un pony muy sociable. Así que si realmente me interesan, lo más probable es que hable con ustedes."

Así que Sapphire era el nombre de la potrilla que había sido grosera con ella. Lavender resopló para sí misma mientras hablaba y empezó a murmurar en voz baja.

"Sociable y amigable mi..."

"Y ¿qué hay de ti, la que está sentada junto a Sapphire?"

Lavender levantó la vista cuando la maestra pidió su atención. Ella se señaló a sí misma para asegurarse de que ella era a quien estaba hablando.

"Sí, querida", respondió Cheerilee. "¿Por qué no bienes y te presentas a la clase?"

Lavender se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al frente de la clase, recibiendo fuertes miradas maliciosas de Sapphire, mientras caminaba de regreso a su asiento. Su maestra sonreía alegremente hacia ella, pero los otros estudiantes la miraban con reacciones encontradas.

"Así que, ¿por qué no le dices a la clase tu nombre, algo acerca de ti, y lo que te gusta hacer?"

Lavender se quedó ahí durante unos segundos, dio una patada al suelo, y comenzó a hablar.

"Um, mi nombre es Lavender", comenzó. "Yo vivo con mi mamá y papá en la boutique."

"Me Sorprende que no le pusieran una correa..."

Pequeñas risas de algunos compañeros de clase llenaban el salón, desalentando a Lavender para que continuara.

"Clase" dijo Cheerilee, deteniendo la risa. "Adelante Lavender."

"Está bien", respondió ella. "Bueno, mi mamá es modista y papá es un genial dragón". Ninguno de la clase parecía impresionado, probablemente porque habrían escuchado sobre ella a través de sus padres. "Um, mi comida favorita es el pescado y..."

"Eww, ¿realmente comes eso?" Sapphire comentó. "¿Qué clase de pony no... oh espera , es cierto . Tú no eres un pony. ¡No eres más que un híbrido mutante raro!"

El aula procedió a reírse de la draconi, que comenzó a enojarse con ellos por burlarse de ella.

"¡Es suficiente!" Cheerilee exclamó pisoteando sus cascos en el suelo. "¡Otro comentario de esos y serás la primera en tener castigo después de clases!"

Sapphire cerró la boca y la clase detuvo su risa.

"Sabe qué", Lavender dijo con enojo: "No quiero hablar de mi misma nunca más". Volvió a su asiento evitando la mirada de Sapphire. La maestra llamó luego a los próximos ponis para que vinieran y se presentaran. Lavender no tenía interés en aprender acerca de la clase que se había burlado de ella, nunca más, y en su lugar rascó el escritorio.

Así lo hiso a lo largo de las presentaciones, hasta que vio un trozo de papel sobre su escritorio. Ella lo leyó.

_-Mira, lo siento por haberte avergonzando delante de la clase. Era innecesario y no debí haberte humillado públicamente. Aunque creo que entenderás mis preocupaciones._

Lavender miró el pedazo de papel y luego a Sapphire, quien le entregó un lápiz, dándole a entender que quería que escribiera en él también.

_-¿Preocupada por qué?_

Lavender pasó el papel a Sapphire, asegurándose de que la profesora no los viera intercambiar notas. Sapphire anotó algunas palabras más en el papel y se lo devolvió a Lavender.

_-Bueno, tu padre es un dragón después de todo. ¿Y ya sabes lo que dicen de los dragones que viven con ponis?  
_  
_-¿De qué estás hablando?_

_-¿Realmente eres una ingenua, no? Ya sabes, acerca de los dragones y sus hábitos alimenticios._

-Papá come gemas y los alimentos que comen los ponis.

-¿De verdad crees que un dragón, una de las criaturas más violentas de Equestria, no comería un poni también?

Lavender estaba empezando a molestarle la constante negatividad de Sapphire hacia su padre.

_-¡Papá nunca haría eso!_

_-¿Está segura? ¿Cómo sabes que él no está en casa hundiendo sus dientes en tu madre en este momento? ¿No tienen los dragones impulsos, si es que no los manejan correctamente?  
_  
Lavender se detuvo un momento, sabiendo que lo que estaba diciendo tenía algo de razón.

_-Bueno, sí, pero eso no significa que vaya a comerse a mami._

Lavender pasó el papel a la poni azul, que estaba escribiendo por su próximo mensaje. Su maestra estaba centrada en conseguir que todos los estudiantes se presentaran, sólo llevaba la mitad de la clase. Sapphire le devolvió a Lavender el trozo de papel. Una vez que Lavender leyó lo que la potrilla había escrito, estaba a punto de llorar.

_-Eso es lo que quieren que pienses. Ellos te dicen que todo va a estar bien, y luego la siguiente cosa que sabrás es que a tu madre se la comieron y que tu papá dragón será ejecutado. Entonces, vas a estar en una casa de acogida a la espera de ser adoptada por algún poni, y lo más probable es que te quedes allí por el resto de tu vida, porque nadie querrá adoptar a un lagarto mutante raro como tú._

Las manos de Lavender temblaron, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

"¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!" grito Lavender llamando la atención del resto de la clase y de la profesora. "¡Y PUEDO PROBARLO!" Lavender saltó de su asiento y salió corriendo de la sala de clase, corriendo de vuelta a casa lo más rápido que pudo.

Ella ya no quería estar más en ese edificio, no si tendría que escuchar y leer las palabras hirientes de los ponis que se burlaban de ella. Ella quería demostrar que Sapphire se equivocaba. Quería demostrarle que sus padres se amaban y que su padre nunca trataría de comerse a su madre.

En cuestión de minutos, Lavender se apresuró en regresar a la Boutique, abriendo la puerta y entro. Había un ambiente silencioso en la casa, algo inusual para Lavender.

"¿Mamá?, ¿Papá?" No hubo respuesta. Miró alrededor de la casa en busca de sus padres. Sin embargo, cuando miró en la cocina, la sala de estar y área de trabajo, lo único que pudo encontrar fue a Opalescence, quien se sorprendió al ver la Lavender en la casa tan temprano. Ella soltó un maullido confuso, haciéndole saber a Lavender que ella estaba allí.

"Oh, hola Opal", dijo Lavender en voz baja. "¿Has visto a mamá y papá?, ¿Tengo que preguntarles algo?"

Después de preguntarle a Opal, Lavender escuchó de inmediato un débil crujido procedente de arriba. Preguntándose que podría estar haciendo ese ruido, subió las escaleras hasta la fuente del ruido. Mientras subía las escaleras, también comenzó a oir una mezcla de jadeos y lo que sonaba como un profundo, silbido forzado.

"¿Mami?"

El sonido parecía provenir de la habitación de sus padres. Ella caminó con cautela hacia la puerta y puso su oído contra ella. Sus padres siempre le dijeron que no debía escuchar a escondidas, pero los ruidos sonaban tan raros para Lavender. Ella quería asegurarse de que sus padres estaban a salvo de cualquier peligro.

"Oh, eres muy sabrosa querida", una voz familiar susurró, riendo.

"¿Papi?" Lavender estaba confundida de a que se refería, pero su corazón se le aceleró una vez que lo oyó chasquear sus labios, muy similar a cuando él va a...

"Ahora, ¿qué tal un bocado de mi preciosa diosa?"

¡Un bocado!

Lavender oyó un inquietante grito en voz alta de su madre, lo que la hizo temer lo peor.

"¡Oh Spiiiiiiiiike! ~ ~"

"¡PAPÁ, NO!" Lavender abrió la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que el dragón se bajara de Rarity de la sorpresa.

"Lavender" Spike y Rarity se sonrojaron profundamente, cubriendo sus cuerpos de la sobresaltada draconi que estaba ante ellos.

"Señorita, ¿¡que en Equestria haces fuera de clase!?" Rarity chilló, avergonzada de que fueran atrapados en el acto.

"Pe... ¡Pero papá estaba tratando de comerte!" Lavender temblaba mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. " Tu... ¡tú incluso gritabas!"

"¿Tratar de comerme a mami?" Spike miró a la asustada niña, confundido, mientras Lavender caminaba con cautela hacia la cama.

"Por favor, papi, no te comas mami", Lavender suplico. "Sé que ustedes dos no siempre están de acuerdo... pero no deberías comértela como un viejo dragón malo. ¡No quiero que te ejecuten y me envíen a un hogar de adopción!"

Como Lavender empezó a llorar más fuerte, Spike y Rarity se miraron y suspiraron. Iban a tener que excusarse a sí mismos si querían calmarla.

"Lavender, Spike no me estaba comiendo cariño". Rarity explicó a la draconi de los ojos llorosos. "De hecho, lo que estaba haciendo era bastante agradable."

"Por qué... ¿por qué estabas gritando, entonces?" Lavender sollozó: "¿Y por qué papá decía que sabias bien?"

"Bueno, verás", Rarity comenzó, sonrojándose y golpeando sus cascos. "Cuando dos ponis... o en nuestro caso un poni y un dragón... se aman el uno al otro... no espera. Oh Dios, no puedo explicar esto. ¿Spike?"

El dragón se aterro en el momento en que Rarity le dejo la explicación a él. "Bueno, verás dulzura, se trataba de un juego que mamá y yo estábamos jugando."

"¿Un juego?"

"Sí, un juego que sólo los adultos juegan entre sí. Es algo así como... una lucha libre en cierto modo, sólo que con el poni con el que estás casado."

"¡Oooh! ¿Así que en realidad no estabas comiéndote a mami?"

"Bueno, yo no diría eso", Spike rió provocando que Lavender se asustara nuevamente. Recibió un buen golpe en el estómago de parte de Rarity por su comentario. "¿L… ¡lo que quise decir es no! Yo no estaba tratando de comerme a mami. ¡Era sólo un pequeño juego al que jugamos!"

"Oh, está bien", Lavender suspiro de alivio.

"Ahora, ¿qué en este mundo te hizo pensar que tu padre querría comerme?"

Lavender explicó a sus padres de lo que le dijeron en la escuela y lo que había recibido en el papel. La pareja frunció el ceño ante la respuesta que recibieron.

"Oh", Rarity respondió, mirando a su triste hija. Lavender saltó sobre la cama y se acurruco con sus padres.

"Mamá, papá, no quiero volver a la escuela."

Spike acarició la cabeza de Lavender suavemente. "Lo se querida. Sin embargo, no puedes faltar a la escuela, sin importar lo que te hayan dicho. Una vez que te llevemos de vuelta a la escuela, vamos a hablar con su maestra acerca de esto."

"Sí, señor", dijo desalentada. "Así que, ¿no voy a conseguir ningún helado ahora?"

"Cariño, todavía vamos a ir a tomar un helado después de la escuela", Rarity la tranquilizó dándole un beso en la cabeza a Lavender. "No has hecho nada malo. Ahora, si nos disculpas, Spike y yo tenemos que limpiar después de nuestro... juego."

"Sí, señora", Lavender suspiró suavemente, saltando de la cama de sus padres y caminando hacia su habitación, con la cabeza gacha. Se sentó en el suelo sollozando, repitiendo los eventos en su mente.

¡No eres un pony! ¡No eres más que un híbrido mutante raro!

¡Nadie querrá adoptar a un lagarto mutante raro como tú!

Mutante. Raro. Lagarto.

Esas tres palabras se repetían una y otra vez. Opalescence subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Lavender. Al ver a la triste draconi, el gato se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado.

"Opal, ¿tú no crees que soy un lagarto mutante extraño? ¿Verdad?" Lavender preguntó al borde de las lágrimas. Opal intentó consolarla frotándose contra ella y ronroneando suavemente. Lavender frotó la cabeza de Opal con ternura mientras sollozaba, no expectante por el nuevo año escolar.

**Nota del Traductor**: Lamento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, pero me encuentro algo ocupado con una web para un cliente, además de mi trabajo regular, así que los capítulos tardaran un poco más en salir.


End file.
